


Ghostbusters AU

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: One of them is a ghostbuster and one of them lives in a house that has a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostbusters AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/gifts).



> [Original post on tumblr](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/114294159328/one-of-them-is-a-ghostbuster-and-one-of-them-lives)

Bucky was a sensible man. He was a grown up, he had a job, and did his own taxes, and grocery shopping, and absolutely didn’t believe in ghosts.

So the fact that he was watching his blender go while it was unplugged from the wall was really unnerving him.

He reached out and slowly turned it off. It stopped, only for his microwave to start. He moved to it, but the moment he stopped it the vacuum started. The vacuum that was stuffed in the closet.

“Okay,” he said, “okay, I’ll get some clothes-”

The light bulb above him popped and all the lights went out. He grabbed his keys and his phone and did not run out of the house. Sam will let him crash on the couch, right? And tomorrow it will be okay again. Sam would tell him if he was going crazy.

***

“You’re crazy,” Sam said. “Did you drive here without shoes?”

***

Three days later, when he still couldn’t step into his house without something electrical going haywire at him Sam decided to call the specialists.

“Ghostbusters,” Bucky said, deadpanned, “They exist?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “they’re going to be here any minute now, so just relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Bucky said, uncrossing his arms and leaning on his car. A moment later he crossed his arms again. Sam gave him a sideways look and tried to hide the fact he was laughing at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes but was saved from defending himself by a car with a giant Avengers logo on its side driving into his driveway.

A man and a woman came out of the car, wearing tight stealth suits and Bucky thought they belonged in a spy movie instead of in the middle of New York.

The man came up to them while the woman started unloading equipment from the back of the car.

“Sam?” he asked.

“That’s me,” Sam said, “and this is my friend Bucky, it’s his place I told you about.”

He nodded at him with a smile. “My names Steve, and my colleague is Natasha,” he said, “Can you tell me what you’ve been experiencing?”

“Um,” he said dumbly. He felt like he was in a doctors office. If his doctor was descended from the greek gods.

“Electrical problems,” Sam prompted him.

“Yeah,” he said, mentally shaking himself, “first it was the blender, then the microwave, then the vacuum, none of them were plugged in, when I tried to speak, the lightbulb above me burst.”

He nodded along. “So it started in the kitchen,” he said, “and where was the vacuum?”

“In the closet down the hall.”

He nodded again, then turned to the Natasha. “Electrical,” he said, “possibly malicious but none harmful as of yet.”

She nodded and handed him something that looked like an iPad.

He then shouldered a pack and advanced towards Bucky’s door. “Let’s see what this ghost wants.”

Natasha rolled her eyes behind Steve, and Bucky got the feeling this isn’t the first time Steve’s said that.

When they walked in the last of Bucky’s light bulbs burst.

“Wow,” Steve said, “angry.” He shared a look with Natasha and they split up, leaving Bucky at the door.

A few moments later they were back. “The living room is clear,” Natasha said.

“The bedroom too,” Steve said.

“Kitchen?” she asked.

“Gotta be.”

The advanced on the kitchen and Bucky could see them pointing their iPad at his appliances. To his surprise they converged at the pantry.

They nodded at each other and then as Steve opened the door Natasha planted her hands on either side of a box and there was a weird zapping sound.

Steve lifted his iPad again and grinned. “I think we got him.” he said.

They did a final sweep of the kitchen and called it clear.

“It was a poptarts box,” Steve told him, “a factory got hit a couple of weeks back, we shut it down as soon as we could but it was impossible to know how long it was going on and how much of the spirit escaped.”

Bucky paid and they were gone before he could untie his tongue. Sam clapped him on the shoulder, gave him a what-are-you-doing-with-your-life smile and left.

The house felt eerily empty.

***

Bucky was standing on a chair changing his light bulbs when there was a knock on the door.

When he opened it he found Steve standing there. “I forgot my reader,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, come in,” Bucky said, “it must still be in the kitchen, I haven’t made it there yet.”

Steve wiped his shoes and followed Bucky into the kitchen. His reader was on the benchtop next to the pantry.

“Thanks,” Steve said, putting it under his arm as he started to leave.

“I was wondering,” Bucky said, stopping him in his tracks, “if you wanted to go for coffee some time.”

Steve’s smile was blinding. “actually I was about to go have dinner,” Steve said, “nothing fancy, I’ll probably stop at the takeaway shop on 42nd, if you haven’t eaten yet.”

Bucky grinned. The light bulbs could wait.


End file.
